fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zander Grayfall
Zander Grayfall (ザンダー・グレイフォール Zandā Gureifōru) was a powerful Dark Mage affiliated with the notorious Dark Guild, Torched Heaven, where he worked as part of the Nine Circles of Hell. He was represented as the sin Gluttony (健啖 Kentan). Appearance Zander was a monster of a man, standing at 7'3" and weighing more than 300 pounds. He was heavily muscled and physically terrifying. He was in his thirties with short black hair and coal black eyes. He usually wore a white trench coat and black sunglasses. He carried his magic bo-staff with him. When he is disguised using Tsubaki's illusion magic he appeared as he did when he was a teen. In that form he had close cropped blonde hair and a beard. He was also much shorter and quite chubby. He wore a white knee-length trench coat that had a quilted design which stopped just below his waist (where the coat then had a plain design), along with two black pockets slightly above the chest on either side. Personality Zander was a brutal man and a dedicated solider, he followed his master's order's to the letter and was more than happy to die for him. He was arrogant as due to his massive stature and status in the nine circles, he felt that he was far superior to other people, physically, this led to him underestimate his smaller opponents. Relationships |-| Torched Heaven= |-| }} History Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Magic & Abilities Zander was undoubtoubly a powerful mage, as he was an s-rank mage from Torched Heaven and the fifth strongest member of the Nine Circles of Hell. Physical Capabilities Immense Strength: Zander possessed absolutely monstrous physical strength, without using his magic, he could using only a single powerful kick, break a great deal of someone's ribs and leave them in a severely weakened, near-death state. He was capable of punching Bluenote so hard, he was sent flying through a tree a great distance away and knock him out with just a single punch. He could throw around people like they were weightless and resist powerful gravity magic with his sheer physical might. Enhanced Speed: Despite his large size, Zander could move considerably faster than most people, taking out an S-Class Mage in just a few moments and moving quick enough to surprise Rex. He appeared behind Bluenote in a blur of motion before he had time to realize he was there. His only issue with his speed was that could only explode in a burst of motion and he could not change direction very well, limiting him to moving only in a straight line when he wanted to accelerate. Immense Durability: Not only could Zander dish out immense hurt but he could also receive it, showing absolutely no reaction to being struck across the face by Rex using his Wind Dragon Hurricane Fist. His durability was further increased through use of his Density Magic, allowing him to remain in fighting condition even after being repeatedly hit. Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: The only style of fighting Zander used, he barrelled forward and destroyed his opponents with brute fore and physical might. He was a pretty competent combatant but relied purely on his strength and durability as a pose to any actual skill, Rex finding him to be quite easy to read. Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: As a member of the nine circles of hell, Zander possessed an extremely large quantity of magic, which was noted to be large even for a member of the strongest team of torched heaven. Monstrous was the word used to describe Zander's incredibly dense and potent magical power and while he possesed next to no skill with controlling it, the sheer force it produced when released was enough to force people to their knees. Magic Hardening Magic (硬化魔法 Kōka Mahō): Zander's entire fighting style revolved around his skilled use of Hardening Magic, using it to alter his bodies weight to make his skin as tough as steel as well as increase his already impressive offensive power and defensive capabilities. *'Iron Skin' ( Aian Sukin lit. Iron Body): Zander's magic allows him to make his skin as tough and durable as steel, making him incredibly difficult to injure, taking someone as powerful as Kain a long time to beat. **'Augmented Strength': His strength was augmented to the point where he can rip the earth to pieces with his bare hands. This strength allowed him to be able to fight on par with Kain Dressler for a considerable amount of time, seriously hurting him many times. **'Augmented Durability': His durability was such that it took Kain an extended period of time to beat him when compared to the time it takes for him to usually dispose of his opponents, zander's skin even broke Kain's entire arm after he used an extremely powerful punch. Several time before, Kain injured himself striking, zander incredibly dense armour. In this armour he can survive being shot at point blank range by tanks and magic cannons. Equipment Battles & Events — Win *Zander vs. Kain Dressler — Lose |Events= *[[]] }} Quotes Trivia *His physical appearance is solely based of Vergo from the "One Piece" series.